A Sudden Confession!
by The Blundering Writer
Summary: Well...I just thought that there should be a few more ZashiWata fics out there...I hope that I did sort of well on this...


xxxHolic: A Sudden Confession

Hello...I am the Blundering Writer to those who do not know me. I hope that there will be more fictions on a ZashiWatan pairing. Please bear my writing, and remember:

I do not own xxxHolic, nor any crossovers that I have accidentally put in there.

Thank you.

* * *

"Watanuki-kun…" mutters a small voice, as if it were afraid to even speak the name out loud. She knew that she had to do something that had sounded simple in theory, but was harder in actuality.

She had wanted to confess her love to a certain man, a mere boy compared to her age.

She had admired him from afar, and when she had the chance, from close up. She had seen that the object of her affections had feelings as well, but for another.

All she had to do was mutter a few words, expend some energy, and her obstacle for his undying attention will disappear.

But she did not. She was too innocent to even consider that option, no matter how tempting the gods made it for her. She had refused all malicious thoughts of her obstacle.

There was also the man who had been around him more than she had been. She had at first thought that her crush and he were lovers, sneaking away and doing who knows what. Those thoughts had excited her as well as bring her spirits down. She had later realized that it was more of a brother-to-brother relationship, that they tolerated each other and their mutual friendship and not one of love.

She was relieved at the time. Another complication had been averted. At least, she had hoped so.

All that was standing in her way, she could see, was _that_ girl and her own shyness. She could have tried her hand at seduction if she had the self-esteem, but she grew too embarrassed after she had heard why they were learning what they were learning. She could only stand back as others, more out-going and more pretty, tried their hand at what she had now gone on to consider hers. She stood back as her chances had dwindled into a single trickle. While that realization had almost driven her to desperate measures, she had kept her composure and her own subconscious had stopped her. She had tried to receive advice, but she had shied at some of their, more colorful, suggestions. Though that did not stop her from going to her futon cold and without a happy dream.

While she did not exhaust all of her options, she did run out of ideas of what she could do about her current situation.

She thought she had had no choice. She went to see the Maiden of the Moon, the Priestess of Wishes, the Space-Time Witch, The owner of the shop of wishes, Yuko-san.

* * *

"Well, well, well…" murmurs a serious voice kindly, "What brings you here to my shop, customer-san?" The girl, almost shying away from what she had seen as her last chance, tries to speak up.

"I-I-I…" she stutters, nervous at what the answer to her wish would be, "I w-w-would like to h-h-have-ve W-w-Watanuki-kun…" she falters, as if she were afraid of saying the last of her wish, as if it would make it too real for her to deal. Yuko, who had known all along what her desires were, nodded, understanding her fear of finishing her sentence.

"I am sorry," she answers the unspoken question, shocking the girl and allowing her spirits fall for a moment, "I can not grant that wish, for it will take too much to sacrifice. It would take more of your happiness to be able to grant the wish of him finally returning your feelings, customer-san." The spirit, now on the verge of tear, starts to walk out of the store. The owner then had a shrewd idea forming inside her head.

"I however," she calls out teasingly, "have something that will help you to achieve what you wish to do." She awaits the eventual rush of the desperate spirit back to her doorstep as flustered as possible. She was not disappointed, as the girl runs back towards the doorstep as carefully as she could with her flowing kimono and almost tripping several times.

"W-wh-what…" the spirit asks desperately," What w-will allow m-m-me to be a-able to…" her voice falters again, but this time it was in excitement. Yuko smiles, as if she had her own private joke, and hands her a single comb. It was as intricate as it was beautiful, with its delicate and detailed features and its combination of beautiful colors. It was as if it could fly off by itself. She marveled at the comb for almost several moments before looking questioningly at the woman who had offered her this small prize.

"This," she gestures with a flourish as her assistants copy almost her every movement. A small rabbit-like object suddenly appears and lands on the shoulder of Yuko, "is a charm for beauty and courage. Wear it, and you shall appear irresistible to the one you love. You shall inherit the courage of a warrior, able to brave any danger and trouble. You shall be confident and dazzling. And all you have to do is…" Mokona, the rabbit-like object who then draws out her sentence as she gestures yet again is now grabbing onto her shoulder to keep from falling off. The girl, who was caught up in the whole act, leaned in closer with a look of pure curiosity. She was willing to give almost anything for that comb. Untold riches, power, and fortune were only the tip of what she was willing to give.

"…Is a small supply of pure, good-quality S-A-K-E!" sings out the quartet as they dance around. The girl almost falls, her tension suddenly relieved. She could afford to trade a few bottles for that comb, for a chance.

"D-d-deal…" she stutters, reaching for the comb. Yuko stops dancing enough to hand her the purchase, then speaks a single phrase.

"Good luck…"

* * *

"I-I-I c-can d-d-d-do it…" the girl thinks to herself, walking towards where she had guessed where the boy, Watanuki, was having lunch along with his companions. She was almost contemplating turning around, and trying another day when the comb that she now wore in her hair had reminded her. She had opted a more modern, but not much different choice of clothing than her ancient kimono. She now wore a red camisole covered by a cream blouse, a knee-length red skirt, and a pair of white socks inside a pair of black shoes. To the normal eye, for she had opted to become visible to others that day due to the surge of confidence that she had now supposedly been blessed with, she had looked like a normal teenage girl walking towards a park where she and her boyfriend were skipping school for to have a picnic. But to those who had a different sight, she had a glow of purity and fairness. It seemed as if she were some sort of beautiful vision, or a goddess in the guise of a girl. She notices some of the stares that she had attracted, more from the male part of the populace with lust and from the female populace with envy, and tries to ignore them. She finally walks inside the gates to the school that her crush goes to for most of the day. She heads towards the tree that he sits under, watching as his own crush and his friend eat his hard-worked food. She pays them no mind as she walks towards Watanuki. His friends notice her before him, as well as most of the student populace that was in the yard at the time. He then looks up at her, first with an expression of confusion then one of recognition.

"Zashi-," he starts to question, but a single small hand cups the mouth before the words were spoken.

"W-Watanuki-kun…" she starts, as if she were almost afraid to say the words, afraid that the spell would break. She takes a deep breath as she composes herself, and then she begins her confession anew.

"W-Watanuki-san," she begins a bright blush adorning her face, "I-I have always a-a-admired you f-from a-afar, except when I had asked for help from Yuko-san, or when you rescue me…But I just can not take these feeling that I have anymore and leave them unsaid, unspoken to you…" She starts to tear for a small moment, then she remembers the comb in her hair, how it will give her the confidence that she will need.

"I have always wanted to sat this to you…" she mutters to him, getting closer and closer to his face, inciting a blush as red as hers was, "I have always tried to say this to you…That…T-that…" she begins to turn away, but she forces herself to look him into his eyes, "That I love you, that I will always love you…" she whispers those last words to him, then pulls him in closer for a single kiss. She was crying as she was doing this, and she now hears the gliding leaves as her own personal "bodyguards" arrive to deal with whoever caused their precious hime to cry, but she did not care. To her, the moment had lasted almost forever. When she finally broke off to breathe, the boy that she had kissed had now hugged her in closer.

"Zashiki-Warashi …" he begins quietly and softly, as if he was not sure of what he was saying, "I-I-I…I almost do not know what to say…" the spirit, named Zashiki-Warashi, now cowered from what she had expected as rejection, but suddenly was swept up in a single, quick kiss.

"I love you too…" Watanuki finishes, face now glowing red. The tengu-karasu have now identified that the one who is making her cry was their hated enemy, that Gaki: For they usually do not refer to him by name, just by what they see as his proper place as someone who their charge should see as. The final moment that she remembers before passing out was a blurred vision of Watanuki being chased by her brave and protective guardians

* * *

"Heh…" giggles a voice. She was spying on the spirit, curious of what she will do. She was lying on a large couch inside a room as she was doing it. She had a single large bottle in her hand that matched the supply that she was now keeping in her stores.

"She actually believed that we gave her a 'mystical comb that gives her more courage!…" she drunkenly comments to her drinking buddy, Mokona, "all it does is stop you from getting acne. We got rid of that, and we got some good booze out of the deal as well!" They clink their glasses in a job well done as they await the eventual fate of Watanuki.

* * *

SMACK!!

"Ow!!" Watanuki screams as the paper fan smacks him on the head. The Zashiki-Warashi shyly giggles for a moment, before going to him to help him up.

* * *

Well...I had hoped that I haven't mangled this concept beyond saving...

Kio: Ehh...It was a bit quick...and I didn't really like it that much. It's only worth reading if you like the pairing and the-sudden-forgetting-of-his-feelings-for-Himawari Watanuki.

Well...Alright. Please comment, and no, this will not be a full blown fic. Only a one shot.


End file.
